Saving Dragons
by purple.checkers
Summary: Natsu is one of the many dragon slayers in Earth Land who is searching for their dragon fathers. What will he do once he is forced to go against his will and his nakama? A tale which crosses into the realm of dragons, earth, shadows, and light.
1. Chapter 1 - The Earth Dragon Slayer

**Chapter One – The Earth Dragon Slayer**

* * *

The pursuer came out of nowhere. The dragon slayer was walking through an unmarked, luscious green forest for a few hours before he was struck on his right side; like jolt of electricity he fell from the blow, his arm fractured and was now broken and his leg caught on a jagged edge as he made his way towards the ground. With adrenaline flowing through his body he took a glance behind; a looming figure seemingly floated on the ground behind him; a lion chasing a mouse.

Blood stained the green forest floor as the young dragon slayer ran for his life. He had bright green hair, dark skin, a slender build and deep, brown eyes. He tried to be quick on his feet, dodging tree branch after tree branch, but all felt impossible with an impaired leg and broken arm.

Like all dragon slayers he was on a quest to understand the disappearance of dragons and to find his foster father; an Earth dragon that vanished on July 7, X777. If he wasn't fast enough however, his journey would be cut short. The dark figure was getting closer.

"Leave me alone!" the young man cried. He struggled to a stop and turned around to meet his predator. He would not make it to any civilisation like this, he was losing energy and the man behind him would not let up. He pounded his feet to the ground and cast a spell, "Dragon Tree Manipulation!" With his magic he plunged his good arm into the soil of the forest floor; he called upon the trees around him to uproot and fall in-between him and his pursuer. He turned again and ran, that might give him time to hide.

"Get back here boy!" the pursuer yelled. With a wave of his hand the trees exploded every-which direction and the path was again clear. The dark figure could see his target ahead, limping desperately, foolishly; he would not get away.

The dragon slayer's vision started to blur. He fought for speed, praying his body would come through for him past the excruciating pain and loss of blood. He could hear the man behind him, the twigs on the ground snapping under the weight. He tripped, and with a crack the bone from his broken arm jutted out of his skin; white bone stained with red blood. Pain shot through him like lightning and he called upon every fiber in his being to not cry out in pain.

_ I__'m going to die. Ivar, myfather, I'm sorry I failed you…please forgive me for not finding you._

The green haired dragon slayer had no more energy to run as the dark man slowly walked towards him; under the shadow of the attacker's hood he could see white teeth glisten from the darkness. The man loomed over the boy; lowering his body he crouched in front of him and smiled as he placed his hands to the boy's temples. "Are you strong enough boy?"

The dragon slayer, with might, pride and determination still shinning in his eyes despite the pain in his body whispered, "My name is Edward Faun."

The man laughed, "Your name is of no importance." With the slightest pressure, he squeezed his hands into his temple. With a gargling sound as if being crushed, Edward's world turned black. "Hmpf," the man grunted and so he stood and disappeared into the shadows.

Edward's body lay broken on the forest floor, a cold, dead look to his dark eyes. The sun fought its way through the thicket of trees to illuminate the ground below, a small ray of sunshine lit up his body and if you listened closely you'd hear the forest cry for the Earth dragon slayer.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dragons

**Chapter Two – The Dragons**

* * *

A ground shaking roar was emitted throughout a mysterious land. The vibrations of the saddening sound sent small animals to shelter as leaves and branches fell from nearby trees. An Emerald green dragon wept in solitude; his forest, more beautiful and lush than any seen on Earth Land seemed to mirror his feelings and became quiet with sorrow. This forest belonged to the Emerald Dragon, secluded in his sector of this mysterious land and far away from any other dragons; and yet his cry was powerful and boomed across to even the farthest ice sector where the coldest of dragons lived. His name is Ivar, Dragon of the Forests.

This mysterious land, still and forever unknown to the humans in Earth Land is the birth place of the powerful dragon race.

In another section of the world, a dragon landed on a dying shrub. The island he landed on was buried by both cooled and fresh magma from the surrounding volcanoes, its shores kissed by the ocean where the heat of the sand turned the sea water into hot vapor. The dragon slowly walked towards the base of a nearby dying tree. "Igneel," he said as he bowed. Ahead of him, the Flame Dragon King looked towards the direction of Ivar.

Igneel spoke, "Atlas." The Fire Dragon turned in the direction of Atlas Flame, the dragon's body of flames was camouflaged in the red background of the island of fire. "Do you have news for me?"

"Ivar's Earth child was killed a few moments ago," Atlas said, fire spitting out of his mouth as he spoke.

"It is a great despair knowing your earth child has died with all you have taught him. He must feel like a failure." Another roar was heard across the dragon's land. Igneel started walking toward the east shore of his island, Atlas Flame following close behind.

"I would not know," replied Atlas. The dragon made of flames did not have a foster earth child.

Igneel continued, "It is a sad day when your child dies, but it is torturous and unforgiving when they are slain." They two dragons reached the east shore. Far ahead, a crystal cave was seen. Light from the sun shone onto its uneven surface, rainbow colours shooting into the sky making auroras visible to the islands nearby.

"You are going to the Oracle?" asked Atlas. They opened their large wings and set into the sky.

"Yes," Igneel said, "It is evident from Ivar's cries that this was a death done from hatred. I feel as if Natsu may be in danger." To his right, Igneel saw a speck of green flying towards the crystal cave. "Ivar is already on his way to the Oracle."

"But Igneel," Atlas spoke, "How can you feel Earth Land when our ties to it have been severed by the Oracle?"

"Atlas you would not understand, Dragons and their slayers are bound by much more than physicality. They are our children and our bond is stronger than the barrier set by the Oracle to banish us from Earth Land. I feel strongly that the dragon slayers are in danger."

In another part of the dragon realm, two dragons lay along a white sand beach; the water of the infinite ocean reflected the colours of the sky near the crystal cave. The first dragon was clad in iron around his dark grey scales; the second dragon had soft white fur which gave the impression of having angle's wings caressing her torso. "What do you think will happen now Grandeeney?" Metalicana asked.

"I worry more for the sanity of Ivar, Metalicana." Another roar, more of anger, was heard in the direction of the crystal caves. "No one is safe around a dragon's anger." They looked to the sky to see Igneel and Atlas Flame approaching the entrance of the crystal cave a few kilometers away from the beach they lay at. "We should join them; the Oracle might need more than two dragons to protect him from Ivar's insanity."

Metalicana nodded, and both dragons soared into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3 - Roar

**Chapter Three - Roar**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. The sky was blue, and the crystal clear water of the lakes reflected its colour. The sun was warm and the city was content, calm and prosperous. Nothing could have gone wrong today.

The day was a little different for a certain celestial mage.

"There hasn't been a decent job in ages," Lucy pouted and rested her head on a wooden table next to the job board. She stayed there most of her time for the past few days in hopes of having Erza or Makarov pin something, anything to the board; helping a cat out of a tree would have been fine even. Her rent was coming up and she couldn't afford to miss another month. The landlord was already close to evicting her. "That's it, my life is over. It's all Natsu's fault. I'll miss everyone. I'll have to go back home and…"

"She's talking to herself again," Gray mumbled. He sat with Cana for a game of strip poker which he was intentionally losing on purpose to take off his clothes; as usual. "Why doesn't she just move in the guild?" He dealt the cards.

"Becauuuuuuse there's no privacy hereeee! –hiccup-" Cana said and she downed another beer in excitement at her...winning hand; she had one pair while Gray had a royal flush but Gray was using her drunkenness to his favour. Gray lost his pants and was now only in his boxers. "Another round; another round!"

A loud kick was heard at the front of the guild, "I'M BACK!" A handful of people looked to the entrance to see Natsu burst through Fairy Tale's large doors, smashing Gajeel's face in the process. He was sent flying into the bar. "What a beautiful day! How is everybody?"

"Aye!" Happy followed not far behind Natsu, carrying a huge, rainbow coloured fish; specially picked for his lovely Exceed. "Carllaaaaa! I have a fish for you!" He flew quickly away to the back of the guild where Carla sat with Wendy, almost getting hit by flying mugs full of beer, and the occasional magic spell.

"Natsu!" Lucy bounded towards the salamander with a look of determination in her eyes. As she made her way to him, dogging the dangers of flying chairs and mages, Natsu chanced a quick glance at her in the everyday chaos of the guild. He eyed her flowing blonde hair and her hips; right-left-right-left. The only thing going on in his head was how pretty she looked today. Of course she looked pretty every day. She had that smile, she had that laugh and she had those curves... He knew she was just his partner of course, but hey he was a growing boy, and it didn't hurt anyone if he snuck a quick peak here and there. He shook his head to get out of the trance he was in, just on time to realize she was about an arm's length away from him. Wow, she smelled good.

He grinned at her, "Hi Lucy! How are-" He was cut off as she grabbed his vest in a vice grip, her pretty eyes now reflecting death...and future pain for the Salamander.

She spoke to him sweetly, "Natsu, my dear good friend, do you have a job lined up for us?" Natsu's thoughts of pretty Lucy quickly changed into that of fear.

He chuckled nervously. He was out of town for almost a week on an individual job since it was in the same area he planned to search next for Igneel, and he preferred searching on his own. He actually forgot to find a job for the two of them, "Hehe, uh….no." A fist flew to his face at that moment and he was thrown to one of the walls of the guild. He looked up shocked to see it was Gajeel who threw the punch; in revenge for his face being smashed with the door upon Natsu's entrance.

"You idiot!" both Lucy and Gajeel yelled out at the same time.

"I-thought-you-left-for-a-few-days-to-get-a-job-fo r-us-you-know-that-I'm-late-on-rent-and-we-have-no -food-I-mean-you-can-eat-fire-but-I-can't-you-know -that-oh-my-god-Natsu-how-could-you-why-would-you- do-this-to-me-" Lucy was turning in circles around Natsu, speaking at a speed incomprehensible to most people; he cowered in a fetal position trying to cover his head from her many poundings.

"I'm sorry I forgot!" Natsu tried say in between Lucy's high pitched screeches. He tried to get up to run away but was held down by Loke whom Lucy summoned to help her beat Natsu to a pulp.

"She's ranting again," Grey stated, now fully naked but still continuing the card game with Cana who was still happily drunk.

On the other side of the guild, Carla was hiding behind Wendy in an attempt to blow off Happy as he tried to give her the fish that he caught. "Come on Carla! I got this specially for you!"

Makarov and Erza were located on the second level of the guild, overlooking the disastrous mess down below. Regardless, they smiled at each other in content. The guild was peaceful for quite some time now. The mages came and went as they pleased, new nakama were made and joined the guild. No S-class mages were there today though; they were on special missions which had high reward values. It was nice that everyone was happy, but the guild still needed money. "I think we should have a feast when the S-class mages come home don't you think Erza?" Makarov looked at Erza. He was a father figure for most of the orphans in Fairy Tail, Erza included. She decided to stay behind today.

She smiled, "Yes I think that would be great."

Down below, Natsu walked towards Grey and Cana's game; he finally got out of Lucy's wrath after agreeing that he'd pay for this month's rent. His focus was now on Grey's poker game with Cana who was now only in her underwear. "Yo popsicle put some freaking clothes on why don't you!"

Grey retaliated, "Who died and made you king fire brat!"

"No one likes it when you're naked all the time!" A punch was thrown, by who it was hard to tell, and the sparring battle commenced; Grey somehow grabbing a set of underwear and putting them on before they reached the floor.

On the second level, Erza changed into her Knight form and charged at the two boys in frustration. "How many times have I told you not to fight each other!" She made her way to Natsu and Grey and was ready to join the spar. To her surprise however, Natsu stopped in his tracks to hit Grey over his head with the leg of a chair. She was quite bewildered, "Eh? You listened to me?"

Natsu, in a daze, pushed away his two nakama and ran towards the outside of the guild. He bounded past the game table and almost knocked Lucy to the floor; his dragon instincts were taking over. _What is that?_ His anxiety levels started to increase. He made his way outside and noticed that Gajeel and Wendy were already at the front of the guild. They were overlooking the city's sky. "What's going on?" He asked. He sniffed the air hoping to find an answer.

Wendy continued looking to the sky, "I don't-AHHH" The three dragon slayers fell to the ground in fetal position and held their ears in pain; a loud roar boomed around them and shook the sky. The sound had a sense of longing and rage and was louder than any of Natsu's dragon roars. He couldn't take it anymore; Natsu's eyes started to tear in the agonizing pain. The rest of the guild members raced outside after hearing the three slayers shout in pain.

"What's going on?," Lucy shouted, she was frantic. "There's nothing there!" She raced towards Natsu and grabbed onto his shoulders. She didn't understand why he was in pain; why was he holding his ears? The day was calm and quiet, there was only the occasional bird chirping, did he get attacked? "Natsu answer me!" she begged.

He looked into her eyes, "I can't...too loud." And suddenly the roaring stopped. Wendy and Gajeel lay on the ground and Natsu slumped into Lucy's arms.

Makarov came and stood before the three guild members, a look of confusion in his eyes. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy what's going on? Is someone attacking the guild?" The three dragon slayers were panting; they looked at each other. Makarov eyes narrowed, "Answer me!"

"Impossible," Wendy said.

"We might be going crazy," Gajeel spoke.

Natsu was the one to admit, "It was a dragon."


	4. Chapter 4 - Shadows Revealed

**Chapter Four - Shadows Revealed**

* * *

In a place not so far away from Magnolia lies a forest. It never rains at this forest because this forest does not like rain; it is always sunny and has clear skies to see the moon. It has no sound because no animals live in this forest; not a bird or a squirrel, not even any bugs; the forest has no animals because it has been abandoned. This forest has no name because it does not exist; this forest does not exist because it can only be seen by the likes of dragons. Ivar, the earth dragon, created this forest as well as many others across the globe. The Oracle had given him a duty many thousands of years ago to create these forests as a refuge for the dragons who visit Earth Land.

Dragon slayers may also enter this forest with the guidance of their dragon parents, or if they have successfully slain a dragon. This particular forest, with hot sunshine all day and clear dark skies at night, belonged to the fire dragon, Igneel. This place was the training grounds and the home of Natsu Dragneel before Igneel disappeared from Earth Land. Since then, Natsu was no longer able to find it despite his many searches around the area because he has never used his power to slay a dragon. This forest was also the resting place of Edward Faun, his body drying in the sunlight due to lack of rain to decompose his body. This forest was the home to his killer.

Regardless of this forest's mystical properties, a team of dark mages was able to find this place and make it their territory. These two people, male and female, call themselves The Dragon Lords. They are able to warp the powerful magic surrounding the forest to their wishes. It is through their power that Edward Faun was able to enter this forbidden place and lose his life.

"Master, was he sufficient?" a woman said; she was strikingly beautiful, her hair was as white as snow; her skin was olive toned; her figure was slender and her face was beyond perfect. Her lips, plump and red, her nose, petite and curved to perfection, but her eyes, her eyes were as black as death. As a dark mage, she possessed the unique ability to sense the presence of all humans and to identify their magic abilities. She was known as a Scanner Mage. It was she who knew that Edward was in close proximity to the forest and it was her Master that opened the barrier to let him in.

"No, he was not the one." The Master stepped into the light. He was tall and built, his skin was fair and his body was hairless. He wore a dark brown robe and mostly kept under his hood. His teeth were sharp and bone white and his eyes were devoid of colour. An ominous aura escaped him; he slammed his fist to the wall. "His mind was weak. He was crushed."

The woman looked at her Master. She served him since the day she found him washed up on shore, his clothes burnt and his body mangled. She knew not much of this man, only that he was set on revenge, for what she may never know. She does not know how he found such a forest, for when she walked out of the perimeter it kept on vanishing. She does not know who he is, nor his name. It was like he was not human. She stayed with him out of fear that he would kill her.

The Master looked out the window of the small hut located in the middle of the forest where they stayed; the place was void of anything of importance, the only indication that anyone lived there was scorch marks on the outside of the hut and in one of the rooms. He needed to find a suitable candidate to fulfill his wishes. A strong dragon slayer who's body and mind will be able to withstand his mind's infiltration. With his powers he will become one with the dragon slayer in body and mind and will be able to use him for his plans. He's power was the manipulation of free will.

_What a wonderful day that will be._ He thought_. Soon, my dreams will come true._

His motives were simple enough. With the dragon slayer he will be able to enter the dragon realm. Only true dragons may enter the realm, with his powers mixed with the dragon slayer's magic, he will be able to trick the bridge in between worlds in believing that he is a true dragon and will be admitted. He will create a rip in the barrier with the slayer's magic, find the Dragon King and bathe in his blood. His goal will be complete then; he will consume the dragon king's heart, and gain the ability to control all dragons and rule this world and his home land from which he was exiled for his crimes:

**Edolas.**

Edward, although meeting the requirements as dragon slayer, was not suitable for the position. He was much too weak; too young of a dragon slayer to accomplish the Master's plans. When his magic was sensed by the woman, the Master sprung forth and started the ritual of mind bending the boy. Alas, he was not the one.

The Master stood, he headed towards the exit of the hut and spoke, "It is time to leave this forest and find a suitable candidate."

"Where will we go Master?" the white haired woman asked.

"Magnolia."


End file.
